


Four First Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), game of thrones
Genre: F/F, First Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Prompt:  i forgot to send new years prompts until this moment, but i'd like to request cersei/cat, cat/brienne, alex/astra and kara/lucy please :) love youI filled all four by doing first kisses for each pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



**Cersei/Catelyn**

“You are not the only one who has lost a husband, Lady Stark,”  Cersei said quietly.  Her eyes were steel and emeralds as she closed the distance between herself and Catelyn.

Catelyn remained firm where she stood, refusing to back down from the queen’s approach.  “I did not intend it as competition, your grace.”

Cersei stopped, only half a hand’s distance between them.  “Indeed.  I wept upon your shoulder, Catelyn Stark, when Robert died.  And when my son took Ned from you, I spirited you from the city for your own safety.  Is my friendship not true enough?”

Catelyn’s eyes lit upon the soft pink of Cersei’s lips, like flower petals coated with dew, and she breathed deep.  “Most true, your grace.”  The queen’s hand had settled at Catelyn’s wrist, a grip neither too loose nor too tight.  “As mine is for you.”  She closed her eyes, for her desires could not be trusted to contain themselves with the queen so near to her, the sparks in her eyes so clear and true, with her touch as gentle as a breeze but assured in its intentions.

And Cersei’s other hand slipped up to the back of Catelyn’s neck, wound itself in her red hair, and drew their faces together, so that their lips met.  Cersei’s lips tasted of honey and wine, and Cat’s heart leapt madly in her chest.  Could this be?  Through all their houses had endured, was their desire for one another finally being let free?  She returned the kiss, deepened it, her hands hardly daring to take Cersei by her soft waist and feel her as she’d wanted to.

“Forgive my presumption, Lady Stark,” Cersei whispered, drawing back only a little.  “But I have wanted to taste these lips for a very long time.”

“In truth,” Catelyn replied, “I am not the least bit sorry that you have.”  And she kissed her again.

 

**Cat/Brienne**

Brienne knelt before her lady, head bowed, chin to her chest.  “I have failed you, my lady.  And for that, I am sorry.”

Catelyn’s heart broke at her knight’s devotion.  She reached down a gloved hand and took Brienne’s chin, tilted her face up, and looked her in those stormy blue eyes.  “Brienne, my precious knight, you have done all that any liege lord could ask of you.  The failure is not yours, but mine, for asking the impossible of you.”

Brienne’s brow was furrowed with sadness and frustration.  “Your words are too kind, my lady.”

“I am not kind,” Catelyn told her sharply, gazing into her eyes with an unblinking gaze.  “You are most dear to me, and I am simply refusing to allow you to be unkind to yourself.”  

Brienne’s look softened then, filling with such affection that Catelyn’s heart ached to look at it.  She leaned down, and touched her lips softly to Brienne’s.  Her eyes closed briefly as she lingered briefly, listening to the little surprised catch of breath in Brienne’s throat, followed by the release.  She pulled away and looked at her.  

“You are most beloved to me,” Catelyn said, stroking her matted blond hair.  “And nothing shall persuade me to let you leave my side.”

 

**Alex/Astra**

Astra’s weight was heavy on Alex’s arm as she escorted her from the darkened hallways of Cadmus.  “I’ve got you,” she whispered.  “I’ve got you.”  Over and over, she muttered her reassurance to the suffering general, who had endured god knew what experimentation under Lillian Luthor’s supervision.  There was a chopper waiting outside to take them back to the DEO.

“I must admit, Alexandra,” Astra answered with great effort, “I am surprised to find you rescuing me. I know that you only do this for my niece.”

Alex snorted.  “You really don’t get it, do you?”

They staggered to the chopper, and Astra was strapped to a gurney inside.  Alex crouched beside her, wiping the sweat from her forehead and stroking her face.  She gently placed a utility blanket over Astra because it was clear that she was shivering.

“What does this mean, ‘don’t get it’?”  Astra asked feebly, after a moment.

Alex gave her a wry smile.  “It means you don’t understand.  You and I have never fought on the same side, Astra, but but it’s never stopped me from seeing you for what you are.”

“A thorn in your side?”  Astra asked, her voice weak.

They both laughed a little.  Astra had to stop, because it hurt.

“A warrior,” Alex answered gravely, when they had stopped laughing.  “A true warrior.  An impressive, strong, principled, passionate woman.”

“Careful, Alexandra.  You are starting to sound as though you wish to mate with me.”

“Hm,” Alex answered noncommittally.  “Not right now, I don’t think you have the strength.”  She leaned down impulsively and kissed her.  Astra, even in her weakened state, responded enthusiastically.

“That was pleasant,”  Astra sighed, her weariness deepening.  “You may do it again if you wish.”

Alex smiled.  It could never just be simple.  It could never be a girl without damage, pain, and issues.  And this one wasn’t even an Earth girl.  She leaned down and pressed her lips to Astra’s again.  

At least it wasn’t boring.

  
  


**Kara/Lucy**

Lucy sat alone, drinking the last of her spiked hot chocolate, watching the first showing of “A Christmas Story” on the television.  She’d missed the chance to tell Kara how she felt, and now Kara was headed home to spend Christmas with her warm, loving family, while here in National City, Lucy was all by herself because it beat spending it with her father the general.  It was after midnight and she was debating whether to go to bed, or drink another spiked eggnog first.

A tapping sound came at her window.  Confused, she got up and walked to the window, drew the curtain, and saw Kara, covered in snow, standing on her fire escape.  “Kara?  What are you doing here?”

“I decided to surprise you!” Kara answered cheerfully.  “I was sad that you were spending Christmas alone.”

Lucy smiled.  This was exactly why she loved Kara.  Because Kara knew she was alone, and wanted to make sure she knew that someone cared.  And because she looked adorable crouched on her fire escape, covered in large, fat snowflakes.  “Do you want to come in?”

Kara shook her head.  “I can’t.  I have to get back to my family.  They don’t know I’m gone.  But I wanted to give you something.”  And then she leaned in the window, and gave Lucy a soft little peck on the lips.

Lucy grinned.  “Really?”

Kara grinned back, her dimples deepening.  She nodded vigorously.  “Really.  Really a lot.” 

Lucy took Kara’s face between her hands, tangled fingers in Kara’s snow-covered hair, and kissed her, longer this time.  It was warmer than hot chocolate and made her feel Christmas drunk, in the best way.

“I couldn’t let you be alone on Christmas without knowing that,” Kara added when they stopped kissing.

Lucy kissed her one more time and then looked longingly at her, trying to get her fill before she flew away again.  “You just made my year,”  she murmured, biting her lip.

“Just imagine how good the next one’s going to be.”

 


End file.
